Horror Play
Award Best Death Scene Whoever dies in the most crowd-pleasing manner gets this award. Dramatis Personae ''' Role 1 '''The Monster A mysterious and malicious entity with unknown abilities and unknowable intentions. Suggested Names: Whatever the explorers call it. ' The Jump Scare' Some random animal jumps out of the bushes. Suggested Names: Fluffy, Squffles, (unnamed) Awesome/Cute Collar: The Pokemon gains a friendship point every time it assists on a skill test. (After this point, all of the explorer roles are referred to as Role 2, to reflect the fact that it doesn’t particularly matter which ones are picked. Players may choose freely. The script refers to these characters collectively as the EXPLORERS.) Role 2 The Jock Strong or athletic, cocky and overly-confident. Suggested Names: Frankie, Justin, Fred Running Shoes: Pokemon gets +1 dash. Role 2 The Ditz Cute but clumsy, perky yet not too bright. Suggested Names: Chester, Brittany, Daphne Hiking Boots: Ignore one space of difficult terrain per turn. Role 2 The Brains The brains is intelligent and educated, but prefers a “logical” explanation over facing reality. Suggested Names: Dorothy, Sheldon, Velma Glasses: Pokemon gets +1 range. Role 2 The Mystic Has some latent paranormal insights, a touch of psychic potential, or knows supernatural lore. Suggested Names: Omnia, Old Man Smithers, Evangeline. Crystal Necklace: Wearer may reuse one difficult move per scene Role 2 The Annoyance Gets on people’s nerves and will certainly not survive to the end. Suggested Names: Karen, Jake, Scrappy (If there are more than 5 players, add in the traitor) Role 3 The Traitor For one reason or another decides to betray the group at some point. Suggested Names: Arnold, Lilith, Benedict Backstabbing Knife: +30 damage when flanking opponents. (The survivor is not cast beforehand, and is instead an additional part taken on by whoever gets killed off first, so they can participate more in the story.) Supplemental Part The Survivor The Survivor has faced the monster before and barely survived. They are crazy. Suggested Names: Ginger, Gilligan, Mary Ann The Script Act 1 Scenery: First Few Rooms of the Mansion The EXPLORERS enter an abandoned mansion. They search through it, finding a number of creepy things while ignoring the danger they’re in. The MYSTIC has a bad premonition, vibe, or vision. The MONSTER kills one of them (not the TRAITOR). Act 2 Scenery: The Dining Room The EXPLORERS are now on the run, but they can’t get out. They take a break, strategize, and start infighting for no reason. Then THE MONSTER kills another one (not the TRAITOR). They panic and split up. Act 3 Scenery: Hallways The EXPLORERS are separated. The TRAITOR kills someone, preferably the ANNOYANCE. The TRAITOR is killed by the monster or goes insane. We spend a brief moment on each of the EXPLORERS, one of whom encounters the JUMP SCARE briefly. The EXPLORERS meet up again and decide to stick together. Act 4 Scenery: The Basement The EXPLORERS are now acting in desperation. They stumble across the SURVIVOR who issues dire warnings and acts particularly creepy and insane. They hatch a plan to kill the MONSTER. It fails. The SURVIVOR dies. The EXPLORERS take one last desperate attempt. This kills the MONSTER. It is dead… Or is it?